Kingdom Hearts 3: Tales of the Keyblade
by WavesBlade
Summary: A massive in-progress KH3 fanfic that will feature MULTIPLE unique multi-chapter sections featuring: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Lea. May include new characters, this fanfic will be darker than the games have felt as an FYI. Feel free to leave comments/suggestions, I like critics. All characters/settings/ect... are properties of their original creators.
1. Kairi's Tale: A Prelude to Darkness

**Kairi's Tale: Prologue – A Prelude to Darkness**

(Scene Start**:** Kairi stands at the base of the Mysterious Tower, practicing with her keyblade against Goofy as Donald Duck watches from the steps while Master Yen Sid and Master Mickey Mouse supervise from a window near the top of the tower)

Kairi swung Destiny's Embrace and hit Goofy's shield, bouncing off it harmlessly. She stepped to her right and swung, similar results. She tried to jump to the left and swung in again, only for Goofy to block her once more.

Goofy laughed, "Ahyuck, Kairi ya gota be faster than that."

Donald interjected, "Goofy, that's not fair, she's just started!"

Goofy wriggled his nose, "I know Donald I was just—"

Kairi snuck to the side and swung softly, tapping her keyblade against Goofy's shoulder, "Got you Goofy!"

Donald laughed, "Goofy! You got to be faster than that!"

Goofy gave Donald a dry look before joining the laughter, "Ahyuck, maybe I do."

_(Up above…)_

Mickey contained a smile and looked up to Yen Sid, "So, what do ya think?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes for a moment, "She will be slow to start with the keyblade, physical strength is not her forte."

He opened his eyes and gazed down at Mickey, "But as a princess of heart, I fully expect her magic, predominately her powers of light, to become formidable. I hold no doubts that should she master her training, she will become far greater a wielder than I was."

Mickey rubbed the back of his head and gazed back down at Kairi, "Gosh, you truly think so?"

Yen Sid walked away from the window and sat down at his chair, "I do, now, let us settle the matter at hand before you leave and I descend to take over for Donald and Goofy."

Mickey nodded solemnly, "Soras disappeared, and Riku has to."

Yen Sid shook his head, "Riku has not gone missing, he has merely been sent out on a task."

Mickey's ears perked up, "A task? What kinda task?"

Yen Sid breathed in slowly before exhaling out, "I have sent him to understand the world's fate should we fail to stop Xehanort."

Mickey gave him a confused look, "I don't understand."

Yen Sid crossed his hands in-front of him on the desk, "I have sent him to the Keyblade Graveyard, to see the results of the Keyblade War firsthand."

Mickey paled, remembering the first time he seen the crossroads of that world, the countless keyblades, and countless tragedies, "Oh…"

Yen Sid shook his head, "Mickey, our time grows short, Sora will return when he is ready, we must be ready to act and guide him when he does. It is time to begin…"

Mickey locked his gaze with Yen Sid, "You mean…"

Yen Sid nodded, "It's time to find Master Aqua, we need both her and Sora in order to find Ventus."

Mickey asked, "What about Terra?"

Yen Sid said nothing for a moment, "I do not know…"

_(Down below…)_

Kairi held her keyblade out in front of her, concentrating, "Fire!"

A small puff of fire blew out from her keyblade, splashing against a barrier Donald had created. It wasn't nearly as powerful as Donald's, but for her first time actually casting the spell, it wasn't half bad.

Donald nodded and lazily put up another barrier, "Good Kairi, now try again, this time give it more energy."

Kairi nodded and concentrated hard, ignoring an ill feeling that was starting to form in her gut, "FIRE!"

An explosion rocketed out from her keyblade, shattering Donald's barrier and knocking the duck off his feet, "Yeeoooooww!"

Kairi gasped and rushed over, "Donald! I'm so sorry!"

Donald's eyes rolled around for a few moments before regaining his focus, "Wow Kairi, that sure was something."

Goofy laughed, "Ayhuck, it sure was, Sora wasn't able to cast Fira for awhile after we first met him!"

Kairi tilted her head, "Ra?"

Donald smoothed out his feathers and started to rise to his feet, "That's true Goofy, we should slow down, if she's more natural with magic maybe we should focus on her weaknesses firs…t?"

Donald frowned and looked over Kairi's shoulder, "Who's that?"

Kairi turned to see a tall man with silver hair and yellow eyes approaching. He wore an odd outfit, a black high-collared shirt with red straps that made an X over his chest. He had a distinct kind of tan pants. She could have sworn she had seen or read about them before, were they Hakamas? Connecting the shirt and pants was a large belt. Along the man's arm were pieces of armor with a glove covering his hand.

Something didn't feel right, causing Kairi to take a step backwards, staying behind Donald and Goofy, "Who are you?"

The man held out a hand, palm outwards, towards them. In a puff of darkness, a keyblade appeared in his hand, grey and black with a single eye similar to the one on Riku's keyblade near the top of the blade and at its handle.

The man gave a war cry and surged forward towards Kairi. Goofy reacted instantly, managing to shield Kairi in time. The man smashed aside Goofy, sending him flying against the tower. Donald gave a cry and started to cast a spell. The man would not have it, he extended his free hand towards Donald and sent him flying with a blast of darkness.

Kairi stood riveted in place by shock and fear, her keyblade held meekly before her. The man smiled cruelly at her and showed no mercy. He smashed her keyblade out of her hand and swung again, smashing his blade into her shoulder and knocking her against the tower wall.

Kairi let out a horrific sob and crumpled to the ground. She winced as she felt for her shoulder, it had gone completely numb. She could feel something wet, was she bleeding? She tried to rise to her feet, only to let out a scream and crash back down to the ground as the man unleashed a blast of darkness against her.

"STOP!"

Mickey Mouse leapt down from top of the tower and swung at the keyblade wielder. The man blocked him and dove to the side as Mickey flipped through the air and landed on the ground.

Mickey knew this could be only one person, "Xehanort!"

Xehanort smirked, "Somewhat."

He surged forward and swung with a brutal barrage of blows, chaining one dark ars solum after another back to back. Mickey could only go on the defensive, wincing painfully with every block. The man's brute strength was immense, the blows rocketed throughout the mouse's arms, and the darkness seeping from the keyblade began to sap his strength.

Xehanort laughed, "Be gone pest!"

With one brutal swing of his keyblade, Mickey was sent flying against a nearby tree, unconscious. Xehanort held his gaze over the mouse for a moment before glancing up at the top of the tower and passing through the doors.

_(Up above)_

Yen Sid sat at his desk, unmoving as Xenahort defeated those below. He had not known Terra's fate, nor had he anticipated the horror that had befallen the man. He understood that he was not strong enough to best Xehanort and expel him from Terra's body, he had long since left his prime. It gave him pain to even think of trying to stand against one of his fallen friend Master Eraqus' pupils, possessed by Xehanort or not.

He looked up as Xehanort opened the door and stepped inside the room, saying nothing. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Xehanort grinned, closed the door behind him, and hefted his keyblade, approaching the retired master with fatal intent.

_(Down Below)_

Kairi crawled towards Mickey weakly, "M…m…mickey… a… are you… al…right?"

The mouse let out a small fitful moan but did not reply. Kairi let out a sob of relief at seeing that he was still alive. Her relief died as she felt a sharp pain spike through her heart. She glanced at the top of the tower, knowing what had just happened. Tears rolled down her eyes as she felt Master Yen Sid perish.

Mere minutes later Xehanort left the tower, pausing his gaze on Kairi as he stood in the doorway, murmuring to himself, "Training a princess of heart as a wielder…"

Xehenort said nothing for a few minutes before his eyes glistened, as if some idea had just manifested in his mind, "What a fascinating decision."

Kairi winced as the man picked her up by her throat and opened a corridor of darkness, "Wh…ere… are you… taking me?"

Xehanort grinned and thought for a moment before opening a second corridor next to the first, "I am taking you nowhere, but that does not mean I am not sending you somewhere, somewhere far away dear princess of heart, somewhere away from the guidance and protection of your friends."

Xehanort hefted Kairi and threw her into the second portal, "To the farthest world I have walked is where you will find yourself!"

Kairi let out a yelp as Xehanort threw her through the second portal. He grinned as the portal closed and started walking towards his own portal.

He murmured to himself as he entered the portal, "A princess of heart fully trained as a wielder could be dangerous; however, a princess of heart clumsily self-trained as a wielder could prove useful. Follow in your friends footsteps, struggle through your journey, and when you finally return to your home, you will find me there waiting."


	2. Kairi's Tale: Chapter 1 - Lost

Kairi groaned and slowly opened her eyes, wincing as she painfully rose to a sitting position. She glanced around at unfamiliar trees, unfamiliar skies, the gruffly dressed man holding a crossbow aimed at her, the…

Kairi gave a yelp as the man pointed the crossbow directly at her face, "Got me a noble's girl over here!"

More similarly dressed men funneled in to look at her as the first man growled, "Get up."

Kairi would have obeyed him if she could, "My shoulder…"

One of the other men whispered, "Look at that mess, you do that to her? Nobles don't take kindly to their kids being scrapped like that. We're more likely to get an arrow in our backs then a ransom in our pockets.

The first man immediately went on the defensive, "Hell no, I found her like that. I didn't touch her."

The other man growled, "Spoiled goods as far as I'm concerned, give her the axe or leave her to rot, let's just get out of here. There's been a commotion over in Strahnbrad that's attracting all kinds of attention, if we're not gone soon were gona have paladin prob-."

A powerful voice shouted, "Lay down your arms and surrender or face my wrath!"

The men whirled around to see several soldiers led by an armored blonde man wielding a war hammer. Kairi felt thankful she was forgotten as most of the bandits fled while a foolish few stayed and fought, falling under the man's powerful blows.

The soldiers pinned the only surviving fighter down as the blonde man approached, causing the man to panic, "We didn't harm her, I swear! We just found her like that!"

The blonde man grew confused, "Her?"

One of the soldiers noticed Kairi and rushed over to her, "Arthas, a wounded lass!"

Arthas approached and put a hand on the soldier's shoulder, "Good work Marwyn, let me handle her injury."

He knelt down, focusing his blue eyes on hers and surprised Kairi when his hand began to glow with light, "Vile bandits, inflicting such a wound on an innocent."

Kairi took a breath and shook her head, giving him pause, "They… didn't do this…"

Arthas frowned for a moment before turning around, "I'd give her thanks if I were you filth, she just saved your life. Falric, let him go."

The bandit muttered out a half assed thank you and fled as fast as he could. Arthas paid him no heed, refocusing on the injury on her shoulder. Kairi could feel her wound start to mend before a spike of pain ricocheted through her shoulder, causing her to cry out.

Arthas pulled back his hand, "There's darkness in this wound… did the orcs do this to you?"

Kairi weakly asked, "Orcs…?"

Arthas shook his head and growled with frustration, "She's out of it. Let's get her to Uther, he can do what I cannot."

Marwyn put a hand on his shoulder, "No worries Arthas, when you've had as many years of experience as Uther you'll be mending wounds like that with a flick of your hand."

Arthas cracked a half-smile, "Perhaps, but when I'm as old as Uther I don't think she'll have need of my services anymore."

He selected a random soldier, "Footman, carry her until we reach the encampment, carry her carefully."

The footman picked her up gently, "No worries lass, you're safe now."

Kairi closed her eyes and grew silent, trying not to be a nuisance to the group that had taken her in. She frowned though as the smell of smoke filled her nostrils.

Falric shouted, "Strahnbrad burns! The orcs have hit the town already, were too late!"

Arthas growled, "It's never too late, footman stay here with the girl, the rest of you with me! We have orcs to slay."

The footman set her down against the tree and drew his sword, standing his ground as he kept his gaze moving along their surroundings. He obeyed Arthas as if his orders were life and death.

Kairi felt curious about something and summoned a bit of energy to ask, "Who is… Uther?"

The footman turned and gave her a long, hard, stare, "You don't know who Uther is? Lord Uther the Lightbringer?"

Kairi sunk her gaze and grew silent, "…"

The footman muttered as he turned back around, "What dark magic could afflict a mind so severely to forget who Uther is? He's known from Lordaeron to Stormwind…"

Sometime later Arthas returned and summoned the footman to pick her up and rejoin the group. The footman whispered in Arthas' ear for a moment, causing the man to give Kairi a surprised look before they moved on with haste. They reached their destination within the hour.

Kairi eyes widened as an older man dressed in armor similar to Arthas who also wielded a war hammer approached, "Ah, good timing lad. I sent two of my best knights to parley with the orc leader. They should be returning shortly."

As if on cue two un-mounted horses returned causing the man who Kairi guessed was Uther to curse, "Damn. These orcs will never surrender."

Arthas furiously spat, "Then let's get in there and destroy the beasts!"

Uther lectured, "Remember, Arthas, we are paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do. If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the orcs."

Arthas grew monotone, "Yes, Uther."

Uther continued, "Now, if you're feeling up to it, I want you to lead the attack."

Arthas was surprised, "Me? Well, of course!"

Uther finished, "I'll remain here and ensure that none of the loathsome beasts threaten the camp."

Arthas spoke, "I won't fail you."

Uther grinned, "I know you won't, lad."

Arthas turned to go before stopping, "Uther, I found an injured lass along the way. Her wound was tainted with darkness, more than I'm used to handling. It also appears that her memory was marred, she doesn't seem aware of her surroundings nor does she know who you are. Probably doesn't know who I am either."

Uther nodded and motioned for the footman carrying her to set her down, "Orc sorcery… alright, I'll do what I can for her."

Kairi felt awed as the man approached her, she could feel, and almost see light emanating from him as if he were a beacon. He placed a hand over her shoulder, raining light down upon the wound. It was healed instantaneously, but he did not stop, he kept pouring more light into her shoulder until she felt as if she had just woken up from the best and most relaxing rest she had ever had.

He took her hand and helped her to her feet, "Better?"

Kairi nodded, "T-thank you, Lord Uther…"

Uther smiled, "You're memory has returned?"

Kairi bowed her head, wondering if she should play along with having no memory, "No… I just assumed that was how I should address you…"

Uther sighed, "Damn orcs…"

He cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Where are my manners? I am Uther, leader of the Silver Hand, may I ask your name my lady?"

Kairi blushed, "I…I'm Kairi…"

Uther raised an eyebrow, "Just Kairi?"

She grew silent; she had never known her last name, having little to no memory of her past before arriving on Destiny Islands.

Uther chuckled, "Well then you may just call me Uther, a fair trade eh?"

A cry sounded out, "Lord Uther, the orcs attack!"

Uther immediately turned and stormed out towards the cry, "Hold fast for the Light and for Lordaeron!"

Kairi felt like she was a little kid, watching in awe as Uther decimated the green skinned humanoids, what she guess were orcs. He showed neither anger nor hatred to these orcs, just a grim determination to stop them. It was unnerving to see someone so calm in the midst of such chaos. He was an inspiration to those that fought beside him. She couldn't help but wonder, would she ever stand in his shoes? Could she?

Uther returned a few moments later and gave her a curious look, "Most girls your age would show disgust, not interest, in such carnage."

Kairi shrugged, "I'm no stranger to fighting…"

Her face fell, "Well… I'm not stranger to watching others fight…"

She had stayed together thus far by not thinking of Master Yen Sid's fate, but the thoughts, and the tears, flowed freely, "Watching them fight and die… while I…"

Uther knelt down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Kairi, not everyone is meant to fight…"

She couldn't help but half shout, half sob, "That's why I was there! I was there to be trained, to finally be able to help my friends! Instead… instead…"

Uther frowned, "It wasn't an orc who gave you that wound… Kairi, who attacked you?"

Kairi absentmindedly replied, "Xehanort…"

To her surprise, Uther seemed to ponder the name, "Xehanort… where have I heard that name before?"

Before Uther could think upon it further, another attack came and forced him away to defend. Kairi sat down, brought her legs up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, watching the battle meekly. In the midst of her misery the battle changed, Uther became Sora fighting a orc wielding a blade that transformed into Xemnas, the footmen around him became her friends, and the orcs became heartless and nobodies. She tilted her head down, and here she sat, doing nothing, again. . .

A cry sounded out, a footmen fell with an axe in his chest. Kairi watched in horror as an orc ripped the axe from the man's chest and raised it high into the air to deliver the killing blow. Time seemed to slow as their forms changed within her mind, the man turned into Riku, and the orc turned into a towering heartless.

Kairi rose to her feet screaming and rushing forward, "No!"

Uther glanced her way, "Kairi stop!"

She couldn't hear him, her focus only on Riku as she raised a hand and yelled, "Fira!"

A blast of immense fire erupted from her hands and surged forward. It struck the orc, exploding and sending it flying off her friend. She slid down to the ground next to him and pressed a hand against the wound. Light shone from beneath her hand, rapidly healing the wound. She closed her eyes and brought a hand to brush away the sweat pouring from her forehead.

She froze as she opened her eyes and regarded the awe stuck soldier, not her friend. She shook off her daze and glanced up as Uther towered over here, gazing critically down at her. He held up a single hand, a single finger, and pointed at the back of the camp.

She dejectedly followed his order, half listing as he ordered the soldier, "Back to your post, you can thank her later. We have a camp to defend."

She sat down, watching unhappily from the sidelines for the rest of the battle. Arthas returned later, ignoring Uther's congratulations and revealed that the orcs had been sacrificing townsfolk to try to summon demons.

Uther shook his head, "Have faith, lad. These orcs are trying to hold on to dying traditions. We defeated their demons a long time ago. Let's head for home. It's been a long day."

His gaze turned towards Kairi, "I can't help but feel we have a lot to discuss when we get there."

Arthas raised an eyebrow, "Did something happen?"

Uther chuckled, "There is a lot more to that girl than meets the eye. It's not every day you stumble across someone who can wield both arcane magic and the light."

Arthas's eyes grew wide, "She wields the light? But how? She's far too young to have been indoctrinated as a paladin!"

Uther gave a brief smile, "The light doesn't require the blessings of the paladins to bestow itself upon its chosen Arthas. Let's get going, I'd like to be back at the palace before the day is done. I have a report to make to your father."

The soldiers packed up the camp rapidly and left within five minutes. Kairi stood there uncertain before Uther motioned for her to follow. He stood behind him and Arthas as they walked.

Uther murmured, "So you fought the blademaster?"

Arthas nodded, "I brought the savage to his knees with ease. These foul beasts are no match for a paladin."

Uther sighed, "Perhaps, but these are not the same orcs of the second war. They may try to be, but they are not. For all our sakes I pray that they stay that way."

Arthas nodded solemnly, "As much as I would love to crush them all in battle, the people don't need another war. The second war wasn't that long ago."

Uther put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you see that. Temperament will be an asset to you Arthas, always trust better judgment over your passions."

Arthas nodded again and gave a monotone response, "Yes Uther."

For a time nothing was said before Arthas glanced back and asked, "So what is to become of our young light wielder here?"

Uther frowned, "She is going to be given a room once we get back, anything else can wait until she's had a good night's sleep. I get the feeling she could use it. Speaking of which, when we get back, could you ask your sister to prepare a room for her?"

Arthas nodded, "Calia would be more than happy to help her out, I'll send out a runner to prepare the castle for our arrival."

Kairi asked, "Castle?"

Uther nodded, "We make for the capital city of Lordaeron. The castle is Arthas's home."

She blinked, "His home?"

Uther chuckled, "Arthas is not just a paladin of the Silver Hand, he is also the prince of Lordaeron."

Kairi stopped and gave Arthas a startled look before she began to bow, "It's an honor. . ."

Arthas stopped and shook his head dismissively, "I'm not one to demand such courtesy, save it for my father."

She stood there, a bit unsure of what to do before the two paladins started walking again. She followed behind them in silence. They arrived at nightfall, and she felt amazed at the sight of the city. It was built along a lake, with buildings towering into the sky, lit up with many lights. It illuminated the lake, its waters rippling and distorting into a fantastic display.

Despite the late hour there were people lining the lit streets to welcome Uther and Arthas home, cheering over their victory over the orcs. Kairi did her best to stay unnoticed, falling back to hide in a cluster of footmen. The footmen split off after they entered a castle, leaving the three of them to walk silently.

Uthur paused before a large door and turned to Kairi, "Mind yourself, King Terenas is a wise and kind ruler, but even he does not tolerate disrespect, intended or not, in his own house."

She asked uneasily, "How should I address him?"

Uthur pointed a finger at her, "You shouldn't, unless he directs you to. Stay towards the back of the throne room. If he wishes you to speak, then move forward and speak with respect. Keep your words short and to the point, make brief eye contact then keep your gaze lowered slightly."

Without waiting, Uthur pushed open the doors with ease and entered the room. Kairi did as directed and stepped to the side of the door, placing her hands together in front of her. She glanced at the king: He was old, very old, his skin wrinkly, his eyes dim, his hair white. And yet, there was still a great deal of life about the old man. He was dressed in shinning armor, a many horned crown rested upon his head. Upon his back he bore a fur cape.

The two paladins approached and briefly knelt before the king bid them to rise with a flick of his hand and spoke with a powerful voice, "Reports have already come in of your victory over the orcs. I'm pleased to hear this. . ."

Teranas grinned as he looked upon Arthas, ". . . and it brings me great pride to hear that you personally led the assault to bring them down."

Arthas half bowed, "Thank you, father."

The king smiled before glancing to Uthur, "You look as if you have something on your mind my friend."

Uthur nodded slowly, "The orcs are on the offensive, that much is certain, and yet their efforts are disjointed. There appears to be two separate fronts for the orcs. . ."

Teranas grumbled, "The last thing we need is a united horde again, it was their inability to cooperate and trust one another that led to their downfall in the first place."

Uthur nodded solemnly, "Agreed."

The king sighed and moved from his throne, stepping down, "Regardless, further discussion on the matter can wait, it's more than past time to retire for the night."

He paused, his gaze finally turning towards Kairi, "After our guest introduces herself."

Uthur motioned for Kairi to step forward, "Her name is. . ."

Teranas held up held up a hand, "I'm sure the lass can introduce herself Uthur."

Kairi hesitated for a moment before bowing deeply, "My name is Kairi your highness."

The king studied her for a moment, "Such unusual clothing and accent."

Kairi forgot herself, "I have an accent?"

The King raised an eyebrow with amusement, "I know my people, and you do not sound as if you are of Lordaeron. Nor do you seem to be of Stormwind, and with such clothing definitely not of Alterac. Where do you hail from?"

Kairi felt uneasy for a brief moment before looking into the man's eyes, they were curious but kind, Master Yen Sid had said that worlds were not supposed to know of one another, but. . . what harm could it cause, "Destiny Islands."

Teranas rubbed his chin in thought, "The name is not familiar to me."

She bowed her head, "It's . . . very far away from here. . ."

The king slowly started making for a door at the back of the throne room, "I take it then that the room the messenger requested to be prepared was for her. I trust Uthur that you had a reason for bringing her here rather than an orphanage?"

The paladin nodded, "Of course, but as you said its time for us all to retire for the night."

Teranas chuckled, "But of course, Arthas my son, go to your sister and ask her to tend to the girl, and Uthur. . ."

Uthur tilted his head, "Yes your highness?"

The king murmured, "We have things to discuss early tomorrow."

Uthur nodded and made for the entrance of the throne, "Of course."

With that Arthas motioned for her to follow and led her down the hallways deeper into the castle. Kairi couldn't help but notice as the hallway began to change, everything became even cleaner, organized, and fancier than it already was. This had to be where the royalty of Lordaeron personally lived.

Arthas paused at one door in particular and knocked, "Calia?"

The door opened and a young woman stepped into the doorway, embracing the prince in a fierce hug, "Welcome home Arthas."

Kairi regarded the woman briefly, she was similar to her brother in some ways: tall, fair skin, blond hair and blue-green eyes. Unlike her brother though, she was not powerfully built. It was unlikely she had ever wielded a weapon before or undergone physical training. Well. . . its not like she really had either. . .

Arthas chuckled, "Good to see you to Calia."

She nodded before turning to Kairi, "I take it this is our guest?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm leaving her to you."

Calia gave him a look, "You're not even going to tell me how your mission went?"

Arthas started off down the hallway, "Tomorrow."

Calia rolled her eyes, "Always left in the dark."

Kairi gave her a brief smile, "I know the feeling."

The princess grinned, "Do you now? Mayhaps we will get along nicely. Come, let me lead you to your room, I'd suggest sleeping sooner rather than later."


	3. Riku's Tale: Eternity Within a Moment

**Riku's Tale: Prologue - Eternity Within a Moment**

Riku walked out of the small canyon and slowly let his gaze pass over the ruined landscape. Being here on this world made him feel uncomfortable. He was more than willing to comply with Master Yen Sid's request, he just wished he had been told more about what to expect, all he knew was the world's name. This place… it looked and felt desolate and forsaken. It was as if he could feel the tragedy that had occurred in these lands. Riku stretched his senses outward, feeling for any kind of life.

He shook his head, the land was lifeless, not just lifeless; it lacked any sense of light and darkness. The entire world seemed dead to him. What had happened to this place?

Riku sighed and moved away from the gummi ship, heading deeper into the Keyblade Graveyard. He knelt down for a moment, ever so faintly seeing footsteps on the dried sandy rocks. He followed the long snaky trail into a long trench. He frowned as he knelt down again to examine the ground; it was as if… heck, it seemed as if a twister had gone through here, stirring up the ground and gravel.

He rose to his feet and thought for a moment, "Nothing in this land seems to change much."

Riku moved through the trench, coming out to see a small wide open area with a long tunnel leading forward. He stood there for a moment, staring at the tunnel. He could faintly see something through it, but he couldn't tell what. All he knew was that he had an ill feeling in his gut. Slowly, he marched forward, through the tunnel, and onto the other side.

Riku's face paled as he exited, "What?"

He hadn't thought the name of the world was so literal. There were thousands of keyblades, some standing, most of them scattered around. The terrain around what seemed to be a crossroads was malformed. Jagged and crooked, with a mountain looming high to the sky. Riku let it all sink in for a moment, so this is what Master Yen Sid had wanted him to see… to understand…

He frowned as he picked up the nearest fallen keyblade, "Dead… a lifeless key…"

Riku looked at the few keyblades left standing for a moment before stabbing the weapon into the ground, standing it upright. It felt wrong to see them all left laying thrown around. One by one, Riku began to return the keyblades to what he thought their proper positions were.

An old voice sounded out, "Admirable, honoring the dead."

Riku turned and, to his surprise, saw Master Xehanort standing before him, in the flesh, however his instincts told him he was not here to fight, "What do you want?"

Xehanort wriggled his hands out before him for a moment before bringing them behind his back, "To merely talk."

Riku shook his head and returned to his self appointed task, "I have nothing to say to a monster like you."

Xehanort smirked, "Are we so different? We both seek balance."

Riku shook his head, "I don't seek balance, I have balance and besides…"

He waved his hand towards the mass of keyblades, "It takes a balance of light and darkness all struggling against one another to cause this kind of mess."

Xehanort chuckled, "Perhaps, regardless my boy…"

Riku stopped him, "It's Master Riku to you."

The old man raised an eyebrow, "So you fancy yourself a master do you, amusing…"

Xehanort brought a hand out, wriggling his fingers, "I've fought masters, here on this very spot. You are not on her level yet, let alone his, I'll give you being stronger than the boy though, barely."

Riku flinched, remembering the names that Master Yen Sid had told him, "You mean Aqua and… Terra?"

Xehanort nodded, "And Ventus. Those three stood against me and a pupil of mine. They tried, and for most intents and purposes failed, except as I told you before I was… overly hasty."

Riku smirked, "Most intents and purposes, seems to me that you were the one who failed."

Xehanort laughed, "Don't delude yourself boy, merely delayed. After all I stand here before you now, do I not?"

Riku continued in silence for a time. He knew something was amiss, he only couldn't feel what it was. He kept an eye on Xehanort, but took no action against him, merely waiting for the old man to make some kind of move.

Riku ended up breaking the silence, "What happened to you Xehanort, you used to be a keyblade master."

Xehanort summoned his keyblade and held it before him, as if inspecting it, "It would seem that I still am. Being a keyblade master is not a title held only to the light. The history of the keyblade has taught me that there have been many masters, light, dark, or somewhere in-between such as yourself."

Riku mumbled as he stabbed another keyblade into the ground, "I wonder which started the keyblade war…"

Xehanort seemed interested in his question, "As you yourself said, it takes both light and darkness working in union to cause such catastrophe. In truth though, such knowledge is unfortunately out of my reach, we can only assume. Even firsthand accounts cannot be trusted, bias plagues them too easily."

Riku frowned, "Firsthand accounts? Wasn't the keyblade war…"

Xehanort interrupted him, fluttering his hands, "Old, a very old journal, very rare, and very delicate. It is a treasure beyond anyone's wildest dreams, to be sure. If you would like, I could show you the one I have. Perhaps then you would understand my interest in the keyblade war."

Riku shook his head, "I'm not interested in chasing mysteries nor am I interested in chasing power."

Xehanort frowned, as if he had taken actual offense "A pity, regardless, our time here draws to a close."

Before he turned to go, Riku asked, "Why did you come here?"

Xehanort turned and snorted, "What, you can't figure it out boy? To keep your senses clouded and distract you."

The old man grinned and wriggled his hands, immediately Riku felt a sense of dread and fear emanate, not from him, but from Kairi. Even across this distance, he could feel her pain. Riku drew his keyblade and charged Xehanort.

He cried out, "What have you done?"

Xehanort blocked with his own and grinned, "It's not what I've done, but what I'm about to do."

Riku fell to his knee's as a pain entered his chest, he could feel Master Yen Sid die, "No…"

Xehanort turned and walk away, ending with one final jab, "Terra has always proven himself to be such a useful lad."

Riku stayed there, motionless for a time. Eventually he rose to his feet and rather than rush back to the tower, he simply finished his task. By two hours end, the crossroads stood as he imagined them to be. He looked at the mountain, unnatural; he could imagine that had been Xehanorts doing. Taking a deep breath, Riku began to channel his energy for several minutes, aiming a hand at the mountain.

He spoke, "I AM a master, and I WILL stop you Xehanort."

Riku turned around and began to walk back to the gummi ship as the mountain behind him slowly began to sink into the ground.


	4. Sora's Tale: Heartborn

(Scene Start)

Sora sat down on a familiar road, surrounded by green hills. He wondered what he was doing and where he was going, he had been wondering that since he had left the Mysterious Tower without a word. Master Yen Sid had offered to help him along the path to become a master since he hadn't passed the mark of mastery exam. However, he felt in his heart that staying with him wasn't right, as if there was something he should have been doing instead.

He hummed softly to himself as he recollected. He had been traveling to worlds he had visited before, Wonderland, Agrabah, Radient Garden… and now here… a place he once called End of the World, a place where all that was left of worlds swallowed by darkness had once gathered. He had first defeated Ansem, the seeker of darkness alongside Donald and Goofy in this world.

He recalled the last time he had walked down this road, chasing Pluto to a place called Castle Oblivion. The events inside that castle were fuzzy, but he knew he had walked its corridors before. He felt. . . drawn to the castle for some reason. The mere thought of the place caused his heart to beat wildly.

Sora frowned for a moment, something felt wrong. He got up and glanced around, the kingdom keyblade appearing in his hands. His heart fluttered and for a moment Kairi's face filled his vision. He shook it off and continued onward uneasily, wondering if he should head back to the tower. No, he had come here for a reason; he just wished he knew what that reason was.

Slowly, day turned into night and the land began to darken, the path began to shift from a dirt road and green fields into a pale floating stone pathway. He was close. His heart began to race, and for a moment something odd began to happen. The very land began to change, to echo. It became a fertile floating grassland and off in the distance was a majestic structure, a castle perhaps. Where was this vision coming from?

He shook his head and it faded away, causing his face to grow grim with determination, Castle Oblivion loomed in the distance. He reversed the grip on his keyblade, holding it out behind him. His heart began to beat wildly, he felt. . . a yearning. He approached the castle and stood only feet from the door.

He narrowed his eyes and growled, "I'm ready."

Sora blinked and brought a hand to his own mouth, "What am I ready for?"

He froze as his ears picked up something, a sound, it was kind of familiar.

"Sora!"

He whirled around and blocked a shot of red energy, launching it back at the man who hung upside down in the air, crying out, "You! Xigbar!"

Xigbar disappeared and reappeared on the ground, transforming his weapon from a long sharpshooter into separate arrowguns, "Been awhile kiddo, you been a good boy?"

Sora murmured as he flexed his grip on the keyblade, reverting to his normal grip, "Hasn't been long enough, what do you want?"

Xigbar's weapons disappeared as he spread his arms, "Why to help my old pal Sora out of course!"

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Were not pals."

Xigbar looked hurt, "Were not? After I went to all the trouble of. . ."

Sora yelled, "Of what? Messing with my mind? Trying to turn me into a vessel for Xehanort? You, Organization XII, and Xehanort, you've all done such horrible things. . ."

Xigbar grinned, "Pretty soon, you'll be able to just say Xehanort did all of that and save yourself a few words."

Sora couldn't believe it the first time he heard the man say that back in the mark of mastery exam, and repeated himself, "That's nuts! How could you willingly give up who you are?"

Xigbar shrugged, "I have my reasons, and besides it's not me you should be concerned about."

Sora readied his keyblade, "What do you mean?"

Xigbar held up a hand, "Wait for it, I'm sure you'll feel it in a moment."

Sora charged him and swung his keyblade. Xigbar disappeared at the last second and reappeared atop the door to the castle, waging a finger at him.

Sora turned and began to charge forward before a sudden coldness took over his heart. He fell to a knee and clutched his chest as the image of Master Yen Sid filled his mind, only to shatter into a million pieces. He looked up at Xigbar and could not contain his hate.

He roared, "What have you done!?"

Xigbar laughed, "One keyblade master deep sixed another."

He shook with rage and started forward, only to stop as Xigbar rubbed his chin and muttered, "Now what did we do with the others at the tower?"

His eyes widened, "Leave them alone!"

Xigbar grinned, "Sorry kido, were sending your girl on a little trip, but don't worry, we will be watching her. The others will be fine when they wake up, they sure took a good beating though."

Sora's eyes narrowed, "Little trip? Where are you taking Kairi?"

Xigbar rolled his eyes, "Taking her? Nowhere, but sending her? Somewhere very far away."

He wagged a finger, "Trying to train a princess as a keyblade wielder, that's not something the old coot was interested in letting happen. We will need her and the other princesses eventually, but were not really in the mood to babysit them. Keeping them out of the way for now is good enough."

Sora flexed his grip and demanded, "What are you planning?"

Xigbar laughed, "I already told you, I'm here to help you out."

Sora growled, "How?"

Xigbar grinned, "By giving you a first class ticket into the Realm of Darkness."

Sora blinked, "What?"

Before he could react, Xigbar shot a bolt of black energy out of his gun at Sora's feet. A pool of darkness formed and began to suck him down rapidly.

Xigbar waved at him with a wink and a laugh as the darkness swallowed Sora whole, "It's time to start gathering the lights."


	5. Sora's Tale: Chapter 1 Light Within Dark

Sora groggily rose to his feet and shook his head before looking around, "The realm of darkness? Why did Xigbar send me here?"

He stretched for a moment before giving a yelp of surprise as a dark ball heartless slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He rolled along the ground and called the kingdom key to his hand, leaping up to his feet.

The dark ball sporadically flew around, a cry escaping its mouth. Suddenly, dozens of shadow heartless began to slither up in every direction. Sora leapt at the dark ball, ignoring the shadows completely, and swung, smashing his keyblade into it and sending it flying. He swept his keyblade around, destroying any shadows where he landed. He threw himself back at the dark ball, driving his keyblade into it and destroying the heartless. He scanned the area, looking for any other strong heartless before clearing out the shadows. It had been a long time since the weaker heartless had given him any kind of trouble.

He began to walk forward before stopping, there were burn marks on the ground. He tilted his head in confusion, had someone else fought here? He placed his hands on the marks, cold, whoever had fought here had done so a long time ago.

Sora stood up and started forward, leaving a wide area and starting down a walkway. He wondered what he was supposed to do in the realm of darkness or how he was supposed to get out for that matter. Last time around Kairi had been the one to get him and Riku out and now. . . now he just hoped she was okay.

He paused, hearing the thunderfall of footsteps. He peered over the edge of the walkway he was on and his eyes went wide. There were hundreds if not thousands of heartless running along a walkway far below him. He severely hoped they'd stay down there and not come up here.

Sora ran along the walkway to its end and found himself on a winding path leading downward. He rolled his eyes and started downward, keyblade in hand. He cut down an unfortunate shadow that got in his way and continued onward.

The more he walked the more signs of battle he came across. Someone had really had a field day down here, someone strong with magic. There were partially frozen spots, tons of burn marks, a few blackened spots that might have been hit by thunder, and more. However, what really drew his eyes were cut marks in the terrain. They were shaped oddly, maybe a sword, or a. . . nah it couldn't be, it almost looked like a keyblade had made a few of these. Well, maybe he was on the King or Riku's trail when they had been in the realm of darkness.

Sora barely heard the sound of something flying through the air to duck in time as a sword slashed where his head had been. He rolled and turned around, surprised to see an Invisible heartless there. He hadn't seen these heartless since his first journey!

The invisible attacked again, but Sora parried the attack aside and countered, striking at its shoulder. He didn't give the heartless a chance to recover, he hit it with a sonic blade, diving past and hitting it over and over again, destroying it.

He frowned as a large cluster of shadows started towards him. He unleashed a firaga to clear them out and continued on. It was kind of odd, he was in the realm of darkness, yet there were so many of the weaker heartless and only a few of the stronger ones. He would have thought it would have been the opposite.

Sora continued on, disbanding hordes of shadows that came his way without incident until he entered a clearing. His eyes went wide, it was devastated, there were claw marks and magical scorches everywhere! There must have been one heck of a battle here.

He knelt down, placing a hand on one of the claw marks. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and a sense of urgency overtook him that he couldn't quite place. He hesitated for a split second before he took off on a light run.

He growled as another horde of shadows came his way and obliterated them, "Thundaga!"

And again a few steps later, "Thundaga!"

And again a few steps after that, "Thundaga!"

This was starting to grow annoying, there were heartless everywhere down here. This was going to end up being worse than that army of heartless he had fought at Radiant Garden during the original Organization XIII incident at the rate these shadows kept coming at him. Ah well, it could be worse, it could be an army of neoshadows instead. He grinned a little and kept on going.

Sora paused for a moment to straight. He tilted his head; he could swear he heard water off in the distance. Suddenly, the shadows died off, he raised his guard and continued on warily until his foot touched sand. He glanced around, this looked like the beach he and Riku had come to after beating Xemnas.

He walked up to the waterline and sat down, pulling his knees up and placing his hands around them to think. It hadn't been difficult up to this point, but he was more than aware he was alone down here. No Donald or Doofy, no Riku nearby in a parallel dream world, no one. It would really suck to be trapped down here alone.

Sora glanced to his side and leapt up in surprise, seeing an impression in the sand. Someone had sat here. He glanced at a nearby rock, there were foot impressions there, had there been two people? He looked down at the water as it rolled past his feet. The impressions were faint, but the fact that they hadn't been swept away completely meant that someone had been here recently.

He looked around, spotting a single set of footprints and followed them away from the beach. The battle signs resumed in earnest, becoming more and more recent as he continued on, maybe he wasn't alone down here after all. That left a good question, who else was down here then?

Sora came to a stop and thought for a moment. Xigbar had sent him down here, maybe it was a trap? He had gotten into enough trouble in the mark of mastery exam by bum rushing into things without thinking. Maybe he should take this slow. . .

He blinked and cocked his head; he could have sworn he heard an explosion off in the distance. He hesitated for a single moment before he discarded his worry and trusted his heart. Sora sprinting off at top speed, keyblade slung over his shoulder.

Sora walked along a narrow path, cutting down shadows before coming to a halt and looking around. There were dozens of different paths to take. He picked one at random and started down it. He growled as he came to a dead end and turned around.

He yelped in surprise as three dark balls and an invisible charged at him, barely managing to roll out of the way in time. Sora let his keyblade fly from his hand, slinging it at the nearest dark ball, stunning it. He caught his keyblade and performed a heavy overhead smash, sending the dark ball crashing into another one.

Sora parried aside a slash from the invisible and aimed a hand at it, unleashing a firaga directly in its face, sending the heartless flying. He yelped pain as one of the dark balls slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. He rolled again and performed a sonic blade, dashing around the battlefield at super speeds, defeating one dark ball and injuring the other heartless.

He grinned and decided to use one of the moves he had learned during the mark of mastery exam. He engulfed his keyblade in light, began to spin it, and charged at the invisible, giving it a taste of prism windmill. It never knew what hit it.

Sora leapt into the air and slashed at the remaining dark balls, beating them. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and cast cure to heal off the minor damage he had taken. Things were starting to heat up down here, that had been a decent group of heartless.

Shadows had begun to all but disappear. He figured that the shadows were the leftover heartless whoever he was following had left behind. Now he was catching up and finding groups of stronger stragglers.

Sora walked down another pathway, and glanced down woozily. There were even more passages farther down and. . . wait who was that? He briefly caught a glimpse of someone with blue hair far below before the person disappeared around a bend in the paths.

He frowned and looked along the walkway he was on; if he followed it he'd never really catch up to whoever that was. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the edge and leapt off, aiming for the nearest path below. He nearly missed it, barely managing to latch onto the edge with a hand. He pulled himself up and began to repeat himself, leaping from one to another, dispatching heartless he encountered, and kept on going until he finally reached the path the person had been on a few minutes later.

Sora took in a breath and continued onward. He ran along the path, glancing downward at another set of paths and sighting the person far below. How had he. . . Sora squinted his eyes, how had SHE gotten down there so fast?

Sora called down, "Heeeeeey! Wait up!"

To his dismay, she didn't seem to hear him, instead her focus was on a large group of dark ball heartless charging at her. To Sora's utter surprise, the woman summoned a metallic dark grey keyblade and held it over her head, casting zero graviga followed by several thundagas chained back to back, completely obliterating the horde. Sora whistled, she was definitely the one leaving battle signs everywhere, but who was she. . . wait. . .

Sora's eyes went wide, was she one of the three keyblade bearers that Master Yen Sid had told him about? Terra, Ventus and. . . Aqua? He nodded his head, his face growing determined, that had to be Aqua, Master Aqua, a full fledged keyblade master. But. . . what the heck was she doing here in the realm of darkness?

Sora shook his head, he'd ask her later. He began to scale down as fast as he could after Aqua disappeared again. He rounded a corner and reflexively glanced down again, there she was glowing in a pinkish light, only a ledge below facing off against four invisibles. He was about to call his keyblade and join her when she did something that took him by surprise.

She snapped her keyblade into the air and shouted, "Enough!"

She began to spin at incredibly fast speeds, sending a pillar of light into the air that knocked the heartless up and destroyed them within moments. The light faded as she finished, without wasting a single second she kept on going.

He recovered from his surprise, what in the world was that move?

A voice sounded behind him, "Impressive isn't she? I've been on the receiving end of her keyblade before, doesn't feel to good kiddo let me tell you."

Sora whirled around and spotted Xigbar, "You!"

He looked around, "Who else would I be? I aint you Sora, Roxas."

Sora glared at the man as his words registered, "What do you have to do with her? Why did you send me down here?"

Xigbar gave him an impatient look and answered one of his questions, "Isn't it obvious? To find her of course!"

Sora grew confused, "You WANTED me to find her? Why? That doesn't make sense. If I get her to help us, that's someone else you have to fight."

Xigbar grinned, "Exactly."

Sora gave him a stumped look, "I. . . don't get it."

Xigbar laughed, "We need her as we need you, as we need all of you. We can't form the blade without all of the lights."

Sora tilted his head, "The blade?"

Xigbar continued to grin, "So old man Yen Sid and the mouse never told you about it? The X-Blade?"

Sora sounded it out, "Kye-Blade, X-Blade, what is it?"

Xigbar laughed, "Oh you'll find out sooner or later for now, go 'rescue' you're missing keyblade master."

Sora crossed his arms, "I don't really think she needs rescuing."

Xigbar gave him a mocking look, "So you want her to stay down here? I mean, it's not like she's already been trapped down here for ten years or anything. A few more years couldn't hurt right?"

Sora gaped at him, "What?!"

Xigbar chuckled, "The realm of darkness is a strange place, you don't age, you don't hunger, you don't need to sleep. A guy could kick back and relax down here, well if it weren't for all the heartless that is."

Sora frowned, "How would I even get either of us out of here?"

Xigbar winked before phasing out and disappearing, "You leave that to me kiddo, your ol pal Xigbar will help ya out."

Sora didn't know what to do. He was playing right into Xigbar's. . . into Xehanort's plan by finding Aqua, but. . . he knew he couldn't leave her down here. With a sigh, he leapt down to the ledge she had fought on and followed her trail, running as fast as he could.

He entered a large clearing and sighted her about midway through and shouted, an unusual amount of emotion in his voice, "Aqua!"

She whirled around, squinting her eyes, "Ven?"

Before either of them could say anything else a blast of darkness hit Aqua, sending her flying across the room and slamming her into a wall with a crunch. She slumped to the ground cradling an arm in pain.

Sora whirled and summoned his keyblade, sighting a Darkside heartless and a swarm of darkballs and invisibles. He rushed over to Aqua and stood in front of her, ready to protect her. . .

He glanced behind him as the green glow of curaga shone over his shoulder, she stood next to him, eyeing him warily, "I don't know who you are, but. . ."

Sora gave her a goofy grin, "I'm Sora."

She sized him up, "You're Sora?"

He blinked, "You've. . . heard of me?"

Aqua suddenly summoned a barrier of energy, blocking a blast of darkness from the Darkside, "Well talk later, focus on the battle at hand!"

Sora nodded, "Right!"

Aqua unleashed a quick triple blast of firaga, obliterating one of the dark balls. Sora charged and zoomed at the Darkside's hands with a sonic blade, trying to deal as much damage to it as fast as he could. He had fought plenty of Darksides before, he knew what to do.

Aqua shot past him, glowing in that pinkish light from earlier, her keyblade spinning out ahead of her, sending an invisible flying. Sora hesitated before following her lead, the Darkside could wait, all the other heartless would complicate the fight a lot more if they focused on the big one first.

Sora unleashed a strike raid, knocking a few dark balls out of the air before rolling out of the way of the Darkside's giant fist. He primed himself and unleashed an Ars Arcanum, devastating an invisible and several dark balls in a flurry.

Aqua held up her keyblade and cast magnega, drawing all the remaining heartless up into a ball above her head before chaining thundaga after thundaga to obliterate them. Sora stood back as the light around her changed to a bright turquoise. Suddenly she phased out of existence, reappearing next to the Darkside and slashing it. Echoes of her began to trail through the air as she continued to teleport and assault the heartless.

Finally she shouted, "Enough!"

She began to teleport and stab her keyblade into the ground, forming a giant circle around the Darkside. She rose into the air and aimed a hand at the glowing circle, causing an immense explosion that knocked Sora off his feet and outright destroyed the giant heartless.

Sora sat up, "Woah. . ."

Aqua looked around the clearing for any other heartless before brushing herself off and dismissing her keyblade with a sigh, "They never seem to stop coming after me."

Sora nodded and glanced at his keyblade, "Yeah, the keyblade draws the heartless to us."

Aqua studied him, "They are called heartless? I knew they weren't unversed, but didn't know quite what to call them."

Sora returned her inquisitive look, "Unversed?"

Aqua shook her head, "Forget about it. Tell me, what's been going on in the worlds while I've been gone? I know so little, only that they have been in danger, and that you have been fighting to protect them."

Sora asked, "How do you know even that if you've been trapped down here?"

Aqua looked back the way they had come, "I met a cloaked man down here some time ago that told me a little of what has been going on. I offered to travel with and protect him, but he declined and we parted ways. He seemed. . . to carry a great burden about him, from what he could remember."

Sora frowned, thinking, "I wonder who he was. . ."

He froze as a high pitch whine filled his eyes, summoning his keyblade in time to parry aside a shot of energy, "Xigbar!"

Aqua froze as she sighted the cloaked gunslinger, "I know you."

Xigbar laughed and aimed his weapon at her, "Glad you remember me."

Aqua summed her keyblade and deflected a shot, raw fury playing across her face, "You were with Xehanort!"

She disappeared, teleporting to within inches of Xigbar, much to man's surprise, and swung her keyblade, disarming him. She tripped him and floored him to the ground, keeping a hand on his chest pinning him down and her keyblade angled down towards his face.

She shouted, "What happened to Xehanort, what happened to Terra?!"

Xigbar only laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sora rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder, fearing she might actually kill him, "He's our only way out of the realm of darkness Aqua."

She glanced at him angrily, "What?"

Sora scratched his head, "Hes the one that sent me down here to find you."

Aqua looked at him, incredulous, "He sent you? You're not with Xehanort are you?"

Sora shook his head and exclaimed, "What? No way! He didn't give me a choice. He said he needed all of us to make some kind of keyblade."

Xigbar rolled his eyes, "X-Blade."

Aqua lifted Xigbar up and threw him across the room, "Xehanort is still trying to start a Keyblade War? Let him try then! I've beaten your X-Blade before!"

Xigbar laughed, rising to his feet, "As if, you beat a pathetic imitation of it. The real X-Blade would make the one that creepy kid had look like a child's play toy."

Xigbar held out a hand, glowing with darkness, "But if you're more than eager to fight us, then it's time for you to leave your little holiday retreat."

Aqua glared at him as a corridor of darkness appeared, "You tell Xehanort that I'm not going to let him win. I defeated him before and I can do so again."

Sora asked uneasily, "Where does that portal go?"

Xigbar mocked, "Only one way to find out kiddo, oh and for the record 'Master Aqua', you didn't beat the old coot, you merely broke even, and even then he ended up ahead in the long run."

Aqua ignored him and stepped into the corridor of darkness fearlessly, Sora walked up to it, pausing momentarily to regard Xigbar, "You really are crazy you know? Helping Xehanort is wrong."

Xigbar shrugged, "Get goin kiddo."

Taking a deep breath, Sora stepped into the corridor of darkness.


	6. Lea's Tale: Phoenix

Lea glanced around the corner, clear. He strode down the hallway swiftly, wondering if it was a good idea to have returned to the Organizationt's stronghold in the World that Never Was.

He shrugged and muttered, "No guts no glory."

They knew very little about Xehanort's new Organization 13. Xehanort, his younger self, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Braig, and. . . Isa. That still left six other members unidentified. While Yen Sid and those other goof balls decided they should fall back, regroup, and train, he had other plans. Xehanort couldn't be allowed to walk around freely without someone keeping an eye on him. Especially considering he still needed a thirteenth member since he failed to nab Sora.

It was all he could do to wonder who the other six were, Sora had filled him in on what Xemnas and Braig had said to him during the mark of mastery exam, so that scratched off a lot of the former Organization members off the list. He scratched his head, Marluxia would have been a fairly powerful member to have taken in though. Then again, he was particularly strong willed, and Xehanort couldn't have that now could he? Larxene? Sadistic enough, but doubtful. Demyx? Hahaha no. Luxord was questionable as well, but who knows.

If they weren't in Radiant Garden, he would have thought Dilan and Aeleus would have been a part of the new organization. Even and Ienzo were with them as well. Hmm. . . that wasn't leaving a lot of candidates. He rubbed his chin, Dilan and Evan were still unstable though, that could potentially mean something. He left a mental note to check in on Radiant Garden after this.

Lea tiptoed into Xaldin's room, checking around to see if there was anything to find. Nothing, it was always nothing. None of the rooms he had checked thus far had shed any light. There were only a few rooms left.

He paused at Roxas's room, slowly walking in. He knew he wasn't going to find any information in here, but. . . it had been awhile. Memories played through his mind, one by one. . .

A voice sounded behind him, "Some things don't ever change."

Lea whirled around, "Isa?"

He called his keyblade and murmured to himself, "Here we go."

Isa did not call his claymore, "You still cling to your 'friends' so readily, even when they're gone."

Lea frowned, banishing his keyblade, "Roxas isn't gone."

Isa raised an eyebrow, "The only way he can come back is if Sora falls, do you mean to. . ."

Lea glared at him, "No! What would be the point of bringing him back like that? Backstabbing Sora would only make Roxas hate me."

Lea crossed his arms, "Besides, Sora's a good kid, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to betray him."

Isa crossed his arms in return, "Hmph."

Lea walked past him, "I'm not going to find anything here am I?

Ida laughed, "Did you honestly think you were?"

Lea didn't reply, merely leaving the room, Isa followed and called out to him, "You used a corridor to get here, didn't you?"

Lea glanced back, "What of it?"

Isa smiled wickedly, "And you still bear the coat."

Lea twirled a finger, "Your point being?"

Isa held out a hand, "You're always welcome to rejoin the organization."

Lea shook his head, "No thanks."

Isa chuckled, "Very well, but remember Lea. . ."

Isa began to step back into a corridor of darkness, "You came here for answers, so here is one. We don't just need thirteen darknesses, but seven lights as well, the blade cannot be made without both sides. Not all who wield the keyblade may be a light or a dark, nor are those who are chosen set in stone. Those who bare the hearts of others may need to lose them to balance the playing field. You may be seeing old friends sooner rather than later."

Lea pondered Isa's words uneasily, he might have been referring to Sora. . . but friends, plural? That didn't make sense. He shrugged it off and continued to search the rest of the stronghold anyway. After he finished he took a deep breath, opened a corridor of darkness, and traveled back to Radiant Garden, straight into the infirmary.

Ienzo was there, watching over the Even and Dilan, he glanced at Lea eagerly, "So, did your endeavor uncover any of Xehanort's secrets?"

Lea rolled his eyes, he liked the guy better when he was Zexion, "No."

Ienzo continued, "Perhaps you should go meet with the keyblade masters again, they surely have some wisdom to give."

Lea shook his head, "Nah, I prefer the solo route."

A deep voice sounded behind them, "Were not nobodies anymore Lea, solo missions aren't necessary. We have the resources and manpower, we should not shun them."

Lea glanced at Aeleus, "Suit yourself, your free to go and ask, I'm sure Riku would love if you two showed up after the whole mess at CO."

Aeleus crossed his arms, "We were different 'people' then. Xemnas's pawns, nothing more, nothing less."

Lea frowned, "Maybe so, but not all of us were simple puppets. I was loyal to the organization, not to Xemnas, once the higher ranks decided they were willing to throw us away so readily I beat it. I always knew they were lying about something, but. . ."

Ienzo chuckled, "I'll admit, at times I had wondered if it were possible for a nobody to natural reform a heart, but the consistent reinforcement of our inability to do so always left me doubtful."

Aeleus grunted, "Enough reminiscence, we have work to do. The restoration committee will be here soon to work on the defense system for Radient Garden, you had best get ready for them."

Ienzo left with a sigh, "Very well."

Lea raised an eyebrow, "Defense system huh? I don't think that thing would even stall Xehanort and co for a second."

Aeleus drew his blade and flexed his arm, "No, most likely not. But it would do well to keep heartless and nobodies off of combatants if we were to fight them here."

Lea rubbed his chin, "You think the nobodies will really be an issue? Sora and Riku wiped out a lot of them at the stronghold. I don't think I've seen a single one since I became a person again."

Aeleus strapped his weapon back across his back, "If Xemnas calls to them, they will come. I have studied what I can about Xehanort, and one of his other forms, 'Ansem'. Those two alone are immensely powerful with darkness, the heartless will head their call without question. There will be thirteen of this new organization, plus the nobodies, plus the heartless, in addition to anyone and anything else Xehanort may have up his sleeve."

Lea scratched his head, "Hammer it in why don't ya? Were outgunned I get it, that's why their training that kiddo."

Aeleus snorted, "One partially trained warrior will not make the difference, Lea, we need more allies. We need many more. It's time to reform the old organization."

Lea blinked, "Say what?"

Aeleus began to hold up fingers, "Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, and even Demyx. If we can find and gain their allegiance, along with you, myself, Ienzo, Dilan and Even, will have a powerful force that can aid the keyblade masters. One powerful enough to potentially tip the tide."

Lea gave him an ill look, "Uh. . . are you out of your mind? Marluxia and Larxene fight for us? That's crazy, and Luxord and Demyx could barely fight as it was."

Aeleus growled, "We need allies, if not them then who else do we know of?"

Lea sighed, "Where would I even start? They weren't exactly talkative about their lives before becoming nobodies."

Aeleus shrugged, "Luxord gambled and Demyx played a sitar, so assume being a gambler and a musician held relevance in their real lives. As for Marluxia and Larxene, I am uncertain; they may prove difficult to track down. I do not believe however that any of those four have lived on worlds the organization commonly visited. Broaden your search."

Lea frowned, "That means I won't be here if I'm needed. If I'm not looking out for the kids, then. . ."

Aeleus crossed his arms and interrupted, "Kids? They are far more than mere children. Sora and Riku alone were responsible for wiping out most of the organization and have both defeated forms of Xehanort. They are more than capable of handling themselves."

Lea rolled his eyes, "Maybe, but. . ."

Aeleus order, "Get going Lea, we have little time to waste."

With another sigh, Lea thought of a random world, opened a corridor of darkness, and stepped through.


End file.
